The new cultivar ‘ATN VM7’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new variety was discovered as a whole plant induced mutation from the original cultivar, ‘ATN VR2’. The original cuttings were treated in February 2004 with gamma rays at 25 Gy. The new cultivar was discovered and selected by Leo van Zanten in November 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘ATN VM7’ by terminal cuttings was performed in Oxnard, Calif., USA and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.